Mr Sweets or Mr Reasons
by Mazzchess
Summary: Emma is a new American scholarship exchange student at Ouran. While looking for a place to read quietly instead of of finding the library she finds the Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

wrote this a while back yeah i know that the Host Club is mostly likely OOC. how i managed to do that when ive watched it in both Sub and Dub plus read all the volumes i don't know i just kinda like making the character act weird and a lil different from how they really are. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

Sitting on the plane I look out the window and see my destion in the distance

I look at the paper in my hand and read it in my head for the millionth time:

Dear Miss

. Emaleen Craner

You have been selected to be part of the new foreign student scholarship program. We sincerely hope that you will participate in the program. You have until the 17th of July to respond to us with your answer.

-Mr. Greesas

"Passengers, please buckle your seatbelts. We will be landing in 20 minutes" came the stewardess voice over the airplane's intercom.

I fold up the letter and put it in my pocket.

***************** 20 minutes later*******************

I step off the plane and look to see if Mr. Dinglend, the man from the school that was to take me to where ever I was to be. Its 10 minutes before I find him holding up a sign with my name on it. I walk up to him and say "im Emaleen Craner "

"Miss. Craner I'll escort to the car. Do you have your bags?"

"Please don't call me Miss. Craner .Call me Emma or Lena."

"Well then Emma," he said with a slight smile, ill escorts you to the car and the Shimere Hotel.

"The Shimere?"

"Yes, is there is problem?"

"No. Nope uh of course not!"

The Shimere! Holy crap that like the most expense place to stay! My god these people sure got money to spend. I say in my head as Dinglend leads me to the car, a midnight black Porcha.

"Emma?"

"Huh? Oh." I turn around to see that while I was lost in my thoughts I had gone 6 car spaces past the car.

Dinglend holds the car door open while I get in and closes it when im in and gets in to the drivers seat. I look out the window to see a lot of lights glowing. "Wow" I say staring at all the people walking around and at the lights. I imentily feel scared because I realize how easy it would be to get lost in this city... I pull out my phone and put my headphones in and let the wonderful sound of One Direction's song "Up All Night" washes over me. I get so caught up in the music I start singing along "I wanna stay up all night. And jump around till we see the sun..."

I was so into the song I didn't realize we had stopped till Dinglend opened my door and taps my shoulder lightly.

"Ahhhh! Oh its you. My god, don't scare me like that!"

"Im sorry Emma. It's just that we're here."

"Oh. Well ill get my stuff"

"Oh no, I will get it. You just go get checked in."

"o-ok" I say nervously as I walk to the entrance. The place is so so HUGE. It got to have at least 70 stories. And it so beautiful with it tall white columns and golden tipped winged angels on the balconies. God there's so much to describe, so much to take in I just decide to look away from al of it and stare at the ground as I walk to the door and enter the building. Trying not to stare at the beauty of the inside of the building, and ignore the feeling that I don't belong here, I walk straight to the front desk

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Uh, yes I would like to check in. It's Craner"

"Ok." She types up something up on the computer and then reaches under the desk and pulls out a key card. "Here you go. Hope you enjoy your stay, Miss. Caner"

"Thank you. Um what floor is my room on?"

"The 12th 7th door on the left. Room 754"

I smile "thanks"

When I get to my room I the first thing I think is; oh my god this place is huge.

I hear someone knock. "Coming!" I yell

I open the door and let Dinglend in with my stuff

"Thanks"

"Would you like me to help you unpack?"

"No thanks. Ill do it. It will get me something to do other than worry about going to school on Monday."

"Then I bid you good night Emma. See you on Monday."

"Good night Dinglend. See ya Monday"

Monday

After I wake up and take a shower I try to decide what to wear. I spend 30 minutes just frustrating myself so in the end I just grab a pair of old jeans and pull on a navy blue t-shirt and some worn out tennies with purple and white criss-cross stripes. Looking at the time I run out the room and to elevator so I can meet Dinglend outside so he can take me to the school.

"Hey Dinglend" I say as I slide in the back of the car and shove my bag next to me

"Good morning Miss. Craner"

"Emma. I told you to call me Emma remembers?"

"Right, Emma."

"Can you hurry? I want to look around the school before I have to go see the principal"

"Ok - Emma"

"You don't have to be so formal Dinglend. Just be normal. I hate people that are so formal."

Dinglend let out a sigh "thank god. Me too. This is my first job since I got out of school and I HATE being formal. But my boss told me I had too."

Smiling, Im happy ive made a friend. And before i even reach the school too!

"We're here. Hope you have a good day Emma."

"Thanks" I say as I ran out the car and through the school gates.

It's been a week since ive arrive at Ouran Academy and ive had yet to see all the school grounds. So I ask my Japanese Lit. Teacher if I could look around after I finished the required class reading for the day. And that's how I found myself wondering the empty halls of the school by myself. There wasn't much I found interesting other than that they had 3 libraries. Ill have to make sure took see whats in them when Im not looking around. After ambling about the halls for about 20 minutes I decide to try to find a place to read. I search for a good 10 minutes before I find myself in front of music room #3. Ive only got about 30 minutes before my next class and I want to get in about 15 minutes of reading in. plus from where I am it will take 10 minutes to get to my next class, so I open the door and gasp. Standing before me are 7 guys. They all are cute.

"Hello, can I help you?" says one of the guys. He has a clipboard and is wearing a pair of light blue glasses

" . uh... N-n-no. I d-don't think so" I stutter nervously. I reach behind me for the door handle.

"Aww" a set of light orange haired twin boys say together "isn't that cute she stuttering"

"No I wasn't!" I protest.

"Yes. Yes you were" they say together

A tall handsome blonde suddenly comes up to me and lifts my chip up to him almost like he's gonna kiss me "Please ignore Hikaru and Kaoru's slight teasing. They don't mean to seem mean. Unless you like that kind of thing."

I just stare blankly at him

"So" he says "whats your name?"

"Emma" I manage to say with out stuttering

"Oh? You don't mean that you're the Emma? The Emma from America?"

"Yeah. That's me. Im from the US"

"Whats your type?"

"m-my type?"

"Yes, your type. Surly you would not have come here if you had not heard of us?"

"Us being?"

"Us being the Host Club of Ouran Academy, of course!"

"Uh... Host Club?"

"Yes we are the Host Club." He declares with a flourish of his right hand "and again whats your type"

"Type?"

"The kind of guy you look for." Says another blonde guy. At least I think it a guy. He looks more like 6 years old

."Yes your type, or as Hunni put it, the kinda guy you like" says and other guy who kinda sound and looks like a girl

The tall Blondie starts talking again "do you like the "little devils" type?" he says pointing at the set of twin guys that had made fun of my

stutter

"Yes, do you like the little devils" the twins say as they both appear on ether side of me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh what's the point of having two of you?" I ask

They laugh"because it is so much better having two lovers instead of one. Isn't it brother?" The one on my right says

"Yes, I do believe so. Much better. So much better" the one on my left responds "don't you agree Emma?" They both ask while they basically squished their faces on either side of my face.

"No" I say as I push them away from me so I can breathe a little "it makes you seem all the more annoying". They walk away from me with stunned looks on their faces.

"Then maybe the 'Cool Type' then?" The guy with glasses asks while writing something down on his clipboard. He seems like a creep to me.

" Yea I don't think so…"

"Natural Type?" The guy who I I'm starting to think is a girl asks . I stare at him for a bit. It has to be a girl. It just has to be a girl. Yup I'm convinced that guy is a girl. "Nope sorry"

The little kid looking guy tugs at my sleeve "Maybe Boy Lolita or possibly the Wild Type suit your tastes then"

"Boy Lolita? What the hell is that some type of candy for little kids? And wild types I'll steer clear of thank you ever- oh!" I get cut off by the tall blonde dude as he again lifts my chin up as if to kiss me

"Could you prefer me little flower? The Princely Type?" He asks in with a voice and look that makes me weak at the knees

What the hell am I feeling like this for?! I ask my self. I don't even know this guy. Get a hold of yourself Emma. It's jus a guy for crying out loud. Who cares if he's kinda cute. "Would you please remove your hand from my face and get your pig-headed conceited perverted weirdo self a good deal away from me whatever your stupid name is"

"Uh..." he says with a slight crack in his voice. He suddenly lets go of my chin and goes off to a corner to sulk.

"Good job Emma!" The twins laugh from either side of me. "Someone's had to do that"

"I- I didn't mean to upset him he was just making me uncomfortable I-it just came out"

"Don't worry he does that anytime a girl doesn't fall under his charms. Oh I'm Karou by the way" says the twin on my right "and I'm Hikaru" the left one says.

"I'm Emma" I feel a tug on my sleeve. Looking down I see the guy I believe is a 6 year old. "Aren't you a little young to be a high school student?"

"Nope I'm 18. Want some cake?"

"What!? 18 seriously?!"

"Yup" he says smiling "don't really look that old do I?"

"Yea you sure don't" I say trying to hide my surprise at how old he really was.

"Yea I know. Cake?"

"Sure. I'd love some"

he hands me a plate of cake"I'm Hunni what your name?"

"Emma"

"Nice to meet you Emma. Would you like me to introduce you to the host club? I glance at the guy I had insulted. "He isn't always like that " Hunni says following my gaze " only when someone new comes here"

"Oh really?" I give him a questioning look

"Really " he says nodding his head " he was just trying to help you find a host that's all. He just gets carried away on the king thing sometimes"

"King?"

"He's referred to as the King of the Host Club" Hunni explains

"Oh" I say as I look at my watch to see I only have a few minutes to get to class. " I gotta go. I'll talk to you in class later ok?"

"Your a second year right? I'm a third year I don't have any classes with you "

I mentally smack my head "Right. Well then I guess I'll see you around then" I start rushing off.

Hunni tugs on my sleeve "if you want to know more about the Host Club then you can just request me. Or you can request me if you just wanna have some sweets"

"Uh ok. Who to I tell that I request you?"

"Kyoua-san" I blankly stare at him

"The guy with glasses and the clipboard"

Oh,i think to myself the creepy looking guy " "

I tell the Cree- I mean Kyoua that I request Hunni and run as fast as I can to my next class, Japanese Lit. As I run I think of the guy,Hunni, I was just talking to,the guy who looks like a kid. I wonder if he really is 18 and about the bunny on his shoulders. And about him asking for me to request him. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. He probably does that to get girls. But he was kinda cute.

_****Hunni's P.O.V.****_

_I watch the girl named Emma rush out of the music room. Why did I tell her to request me?I've never done that before. So why did I do it? I shake my head to rid my thoughts of Emma. Maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow._

* * *

Finished! OMG I just hate writing on my Kindle. Stupid copy and paste thingie no work. Any warning about the next chapter: it very uh how do I put it? It very … cheesy I guess but hey it's funny to me and I hope y'all like it too. Don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyoya…Kyoya…Kyoya!" I hear a strangely beautiful voice call for me.

"Kyoya…Kyoya…Kyoya please answer me my love" says the voice

I get up from my bed to follow the voice that beckons me "Where are you? Who are you?" I ask as I wonder the halls

"I'm your love,love. And you must find me" the voice giggles. I believe it's coming from around the corner "then I will find you My… Emma ?" I round the corner to see a beautifully dressed Emma "E-Emma?!"

"Yes my Love?" She asks walking towards me and wrapping her arms around my neck " Are you lost or something Emma?" I ask her trying to the feeling her touch is giving me. Her touch makes me want to lean down and give her a soft kiss on her lips as I hold her tightly in my arms.

"Yes I am lost" my heart begins to pound and I feel myself start to blush as she starts moving her head up to mine slowly bringing our lips together until our lips are but just a whisper away from each other " I am lost without your gentle kiss" she whispers as her lips brush mine. Leaving me wanting more. As she is just about to bestow upon me another kiss that I just know will make me hers and she mine I awaken.

I shake my head trying to remember the dream I had just been having. It had something to do with a voice.

" Probably the voice of reason leaving me because I'm in the Host Club" I say as I get ready for school.


	4. Chapter 4

"So the tall blonde is Tamaki, hes the Princely Type. The quiet guy that always with you is Mori, hes the Weird Type, the twi-"

"No, no, no! Takashi is the Wild type."

"What?! Mori the wild type? Sorry I don't believe you"

"What? he is to!"

"I don't think so"

"Well, he is. Now continue."

I sigh. Wow Hunni sure is a fighter. When I meet him yesterday I thought he was nice and kid like. Well he is as long as you don't make fun of the other guys in the Host Club or steal his cake or candy.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Your appointments done" says Mori, the tall kinda hot guy, who's that is always with Hunni

"Ok, bye see ya tomorrow. Bye Hunni, Mori, Karou, Hikaru, Tamaki, Kyouy, and Haruhi!

I walk up to Kyouy to set up the time for my next appointment with Hunni. "We have a 3:20 appointment open tomorrow. Would you like to take that one?"

"Sure"

I walk to the door im almost to it before I remember that I forgot my bag back at the table with Hunni and Mori. I turn to go get it and see Kyouy there with my bag.

"Thanks" I say

"Cant have our customers leaving their belongings in the Club room" he says

He hands me my bag and I rush off to my next class

*********************Kyouy P.O.V. ************************************************** * I watch Emma go and I notice that she doesn't have her bag on her so I go over the table where Hunni and Mori are entertaining a pair of 2nd year girls, grab her bag and run to the door so I hopefully don't have to run around the school looking for her. She's still at the door. She turns around just as I am walking up right behind her

"Thanks" she says

"Cant have our customers leaving their belongings behind in the Club room" I say as I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose. As I hand over her bag our hands just barely brush. I don't know why I noticed this but I do. And as I do I get this funny feeling.

"Kyouy-sempi?"

Comes a voice from behind me. It's Haruhi

"Yes Haruhi?"

"Are you okay sempi?"

'Yes, why do you ask?"

"You've been standing there for over a minute and you have a very tiny slight blush across your face"

"Im perfectly fine. And im not blushing. Only lovesick fools blush."

Haruhi gives me a look of surprise and than goes back to the girl who are waiting for her since their her next appointment.

*************TAMAKI'S P.O.V. ************************************************** *******

I look up from the current girl of which im wooing and see Kyouy standing by the door with what looks like a blush on his face. I try to think why Mommy would be blushing then I remember that Emma, the girl from America, had just left a few minutes ago. No, I think, it can't be. But it must be. I smile a tiny smile. Kyouy likes Emma. I look at the clock and see that the last of my appointments is almost over. I think I my ask Kyouy about Emma. Maybe I can find out if he likes her. If he does I will stop at nothing to get them together. But I think of that later, right now I must tend the beautiful gentle flower that is next to me and try to turn that sad look in her eyes to a look of joy and happiness. Even if only for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoya's P.O.V

"Tamaki. . . Can you please come out from under my bed?"

"How did you know I was here? I was super quiet, didn't move anything around or touch or mess with your stuff. And, and… I uh didn't even move a muscle when you came in I barely even breathed!"

"I could see your legs coming out from the other side of my bed" I explain as I help him up and dust him off a bit "Now would you care to give me an plausible explanation for as to why the hell you were hiding under my bed before I decide to cancel the club plans to go see Haruhi's home? Then you'll have to go by yourself or possibly not at all?"

"Noooo! Mommy how would you be so cruel?! Denying a father the right to see his own daughter?"

"How many times must I remind you?' I sigh and shake my head 'Haruhi is not your daughter. She is not. You really must stop referring to her as that. It's highly disturbing especially since you claim to love her with all your heart."

"I don't claim to love her! I DO love her" Tamaki shouts at me from the corner of my room he had receded to.

"You know one of these days Ranka is going to fucking beat the living shit out of you for calling his daughter your daughter. And for saying you're in love with her"

'im not just saying it, I really do love her!" he gets up from his corner and slowly walks over to me. "Speaking of love I was wondering if. . ."

"If . . .?"

"If you maybe love or like anyone…" He gives me this 'Come on you know you wanna tell me something' kind of look

"Tamaki…"

Wearing a look of victory he responds "yes?"

". . . Im not gay."

A look of slight anger and annoyance now replaces his past look of victory "I didn't mean. Well I did, but not... I meant do you like anybody like any girls?"

Smiling I decide to mess with him a bit since he's being such a pain in the ass right now. "Why, yes of course I do"

*Quick short P.O.V change to Tamaki*

Yes! Aha I knew it he does like someone. Maybe im right and he likes Emma. On the inside I beam with victory and delight at getting Kyoya to revel who he likes and happiness at the fact that my best friend has found somebody to like, possibly love. A person who could possibly bring out emotions in him that we rarely see. Hopefully who ever it is, likes him back. Oh I really hope its Emma. They would make such a sweet couple even if they are complete opposites, but you know what the say, Opposites attract.

I try to suppress the smile I can feel tugging at the corners of my mouth. "Really who?"

*back to Kyoya's P.O.V*

I smile a smile that I hope he can see im mocking him and his always cheery attitude "Why I like all the girls we host to at the host club"

A quick flash of annoyance flashes in Tamaki's eyes "I didn't mean like as in you see a girl and like the kind of connections she can help you with. God lee! Can't you ever act like normal guy? You're seventeen, a teenager, and not some old guy. I am talking about like as Like Like "

I try to hold back a laugh "Like Like? What are we back in elementary school?"

Tamaki throw his hands up in the air frustrated

"Like as in go out with, as in your breath catches when you see her when she walks by, when you accidently touch hands and you can feel your heart beat faster"

_Wow, I_ think,_ he is really serious about this. . ._

"-like as in what I feel for Haruhi"

Hearing this I hide my thought on his seriousness and counter with something to cover it up "I don't feel any weirdo pedophile like feeling for toward any girl I know. And I most certainly don't call my friend 'Mommy'; refer to myself as 'Daddy' or think of the girl I like as my own daughter!"

-P.O.V quick change to Tamaki-

_Victory! _I begin to grin a grin that would rival the Cheshire Cat's toothy grin._ He does like somebody I knew, aha now I just need her name and I can begin to help get his feeling across to her. I don't think hes ever really had a crush on a girl so I will do all that is in my power to make she whoever she is that she knows he likes her. And if she likes him then Im sooo gonna make sure they are together._

_-_Back to Kyoya P.O.V-

"No one you nimrod just go home?" This conversion is starting to get on my nerves and having this talk with Tamaki just gives me a headache

"You sure your Little Miss No One isn't the same girl you personally brought her belongings to then stand with a blush in the doorway after she leaves like a lov-"

"I am NOT a lovesick fool! I brought her her things because I knew Mori nor Hunni were going to notice her things there and take them t her" I nearly shout at Tamaki as I grab and start for the door while dragging him along.

He lets out whimpers of pain in-between his words "And yet you notice her thing there and take them to her. And snap at Haruhi when she suggest that you might be blushing"

"I was not blushing "

"Kyoya. Haruhi's a girl even if she pretends she not so she can pay her debt. She still is a girl and girls notices things like a boy bushing after he speaks to the girl he is crushing on. Who could also be his first crush possibly." He leaves that last sentence hanging in the air making me ponder it for an instant. In that instant he gets out of my grasp.

He walks out the door "See you tomorrow at school ok?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Bye "I slam the door behind him"

A/N: HI there sorry for the wait. I wrote the first four chapters of this story about a year ago and forgot the original plot it had so Im making up a new plot for it and it took me a while to write this chapter because past chapter four I had nothing written. So yall have an actual chapter where I thought about what to right somewhat. So yeah . . . hope yall like it. Don't forget to review cookies to reviewers have nice days peoples next chapter hopefully will be soon - Mazzchess


End file.
